Hiei vs Sports
by Hiei'sFireyGurl52890
Summary: Yusuke and Kuwabara try to get Hiei to try different sports, Kurama is recording the whole thing! What havoc awaits our heroes!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Take me out to the ball game, take my me out to the crowd. Buy me some  
peanuts and crackerjacks, I don't care if I ever go back. Cause it's root,  
root, root, for the home team. If they don't win it's a shame. For it's  
one, two, three strikes your out in the ole' ball game ^^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hiei and Baseball"  
Chapter 1: I'm Bored  
  
Yusuke: I'm bored  
Kuwabara: Me too  
Yusuke: What do you wanna do  
Kuwabara: I dunno what do you wanna do  
Yusuke: I dunno what do you wanna do  
Kuwabara: I don't know what do you wanna do  
**6 ½ minutes later**  
Yusuke: I dunno what do you wanna do  
Hiei: Will you both shut up!  
Yusuke: Ahahaha Hiei you have three eyes  
Kuwabara: Yeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Kurama: Oh my they have become delusional over boredom! Snap out of it  
Yusuke!  
Yusuke: Huh wha? Who died and made you queen Kuramaamamamama  
Kuwabara: Yeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Hiei: This is insane *slaps Kuwabara and Yusuke*  
Yusuke: Hey what was that for you three eyed freak!  
Kuwabara: Yeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Hiei: Grrrrrrrr stop that *slaps Kuwabara again*  
Kuwabara: Hey I want that pink teddy bear!  
Hiei: What?! You  
Yusuke: I'm bored  
Kurama: Isn't it obvious  
Yusuke: Don't be getting snippy with me fox boy!  
Kuwabara: Yeaa-  
Hiei: If you say it one more time I'll slice you into scrap!  
Yusuke: How about we play a game  
Kuwabara: Urameshi it's a Saturday and there is nothing to do!  
Yusuke: How about a game of baseball  
Hiei: B-Baseball?  
Kurama: A human game Hiei  
Kuwabara: I'm the best at my school  
Yusuke: Go suck a lemon Kuwabara. -_-* I'm the best  
Hiei: How do you play?  
Yusuke: Hiei I've got sweet snow  
Hiei: ^_^ REALLY?!  
Yusuke: no. But come outside anyway  
Hiei: Hn, fine I'll go  
Kurama: This should be interesting  
A/N: End of first chapter WEEEEE! 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hiei and Baseball"  
Chapter 2: Oops  
  
Yusuke: Okay here's how ya play......  
**4 ¾ minutes later**  
Yusuke: Ya got that  
Hiei: So if you hit the sphere with the wooden thingy you run to the four-  
sided figures?  
Kurama: Precisely  
Kuwabara: Can we start already! My arms are getting numb  
Yusuke: Nobody told ya to hold all the stuff  
Kuwabara: Oh yea hehe hehehe  
Yusuke: Alrighty I'm pitcher  
Kurama: Yusuke there are four of us and so many positions to be-  
Yusuke: Don't get your tail in a bunch Kurama! We can all play everything  
Kuwabara: Yea are you chicken bok, bok, bok  
Hiei: Can we just start  
Yusuke: alright *places a backwards hat on* Try this on for size  
Hiei: *holds bat upside down* I think this object is broken. The top is  
bigger than the rest  
Kuwabara: You dummy that's supposed to be like that! And it's upside down  
Hiei: *turns bat around* This is ridiculous  
Kurama: Now when the ball comes just hit it with the bat okay?  
Hiei: Childs play *holds bat in ready position*  
Kuwabara: Here batter, batter, here batter, batter  
Yusuke: *throws ball*  
Kuwabara: SWING!  
Hiei: *swings bat*  
Kuwabara: STEER-RIKE 1  
Hiei: You fool you distracted me!  
Yusuke: Stop whining and let's play ball  
Kuwabara: Here batter, batter,  
Hiei: Cut it out  
Yusuke: *throws ball*  
Hiei: *swings*  
Kuwabara: STEER-RIKE 2  
Hiei: Can't you see that the ball went to the side of me!  
Kuwabara: Hey you play and I'll call the shots jr.  
Hiei: Grrrrrrrrr  
Yusuke: *throws ball*  
Hiei: *swings and actually hits ball*  
Kurama: It's going, going  
*Ball hits car*  
Yusuke: Oh $%#* RUUUUUUUUUUUN AWAAAY!  
Hiei: Run away I thought you said I had to run to that four-sided figure  
Kurama: Hiei scamper now, rules later  
Hiei: Your confusing me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kuwabara: *picks up Hiei* Run shorty!  
Hiei: Put me down you oversized, idiotic, moron!  
Man: Hey you *$&*#$ You broke my &#&$# car! Get em' killer  
**Deep barking**  
Yusuke: Oh ^$#$^ this is great Hiei hits a car and now we're dog meat  
Kuwabara: Way to go shrimp  
Hiei: PUT ME DOWN!  
A/N: Hehehehe I was picturing a Chihuahua chasing them or something hehehe 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hiei vs. Sports"  
Chapter 3: You tackle me, I kill you!  
  
Kurama: Maybe Baseball isn't Hiei's strongest athletic sport  
Yusuke: No kidding  
Kuwabara: How about we try something else  
Hiei: After what the three of you put me through? Hell no!  
Yusuke: Come on um, er how about football!  
Hiei: Football?  
Kuwabara: Ooh my favorite *rubs hands together while staring at Hiei  
evilly*  
Hiei: *gulp*  
Yusuke: hehehe but first you have to change your clothes  
Hiei: Why?  
Yusuke: Just get a pair of jeans with a shirt man  
Hiei: Jeans?  
Kuwabara: Ugh I'll show him!  
Kurama: *holds up video camera to himself* Ahem hello this is Shuuichi  
Minamino's science project. I plan to prove my theory in getting the non  
athletic populace to experiment with sports.  
Yusuke: Hey are you recording this?  
Kurama: I figured I could do my science project while we experiment with  
Hiei.  
**Outside**  
Kuwabara: Alright shorty footballs a cinch when ya get the hang of it. Take  
this  
Hiei: What's this?  
Kuwabara: A football.  
Hiei: Okay  
Kuwabara: Run with it and I'll try to get it from you. But you can't run  
your high-speed  
Hiei: You mean I actually have to play like a ningen!  
Yusuke: Yup!  
Hiei: Okay *runs with ball* Now what  
Kuwabara: Keep going hehehe  
Hiei: How about this?  
Kuwabara: A little more  
Hiei: How about this  
Kuwabara: Okay *trumpets play in background* CHARGE  
Hiei: Huh?  
Kurama *points camera to Hiei* RUUUUUN Hiei  
Hiei: Where?!  
Yusuke: Over there, over there  
Kuwabara: I'm gunna tackle you!  
Hiei: Um *throws ball randomly*  
Kurama: It's going, going *hits Kurama in eye* *camera goes fizzy*  
Yusuke: PAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA  
Kuwabara: Hey Kurama you okay man  
Kurama: I'll live. At least we know Hiei has a good arm *passes out*  
Kuwabara: Uh Kurama? Heeeeelloo? *kicks Kurama softly*  
Kurama: No mother I don't wanna get up, just five more minutes  
Kuwabara: He's aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive! Muahahahahahahaha  
Yusuke: This is going to be a long day!  
  
A/N: Get ready for some more totally crazy sports! 


End file.
